Dukun Beraksi, Cinta pun Lewat
by Esther Okada
Summary: Ichigo yang udah lama Toshiro akhirnya nembak dia! Tapi sayangnya langsung ditolak dengan alasan yang nggak banget. Sorry gaje. RnR?


**Dukun Beraksi, Cinta pun Lewat**

Story by: Esther Okada dibantu oleh 1629227-9127027

Disclaimer: Bleach sampai kapanpun bukan punya Esther!

###

Fanfic ini berawal di SMA Karakura, sekolahnya Ichigo cs. Di sekolah ini ada seorang cowok yang sumpah-cakep-banget-tapi-judesnya-naudzubillah bernama Toshiro Hitsugaya. Dia ini sekelas sama Ichigo dan walaupun dia ini cowok tapi yang suka sama dia nggak cuma cewek, tapi cowok juga ngantri buat jadi pacarnya. Tapiii... setiap ada yang nembak dia pasti nggak bakal diterima.

Nah itu dia dilema yang sedang dialami Ichigo. Dia tuh naksir berat sama Toshiro tapi nggak berani bilang soalnya udah takut duluan bakal ditolak. Tapi setelah semedi di kolong jembatan, ngasih sesajen ke Laut Selatan, lari naik turun Gunung Fuji 50 kali, sampe didukung mati-matian sama temen-temennya plus dapet bonus disumpahin biar ditolak mentah mentah dari musuh-musuhnya, dia akhirnya jadi punya keberanian buat nyatain cintanya.

Jadilah, pada hari setelah-Kamis-sebelum-Jumat tanggal 32 bulan setelah-Desember-sebelum-Januari tahun 2009 sepulang sekolah, Ichigo ngajak Toshiro ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi banget soalnya katanya ada mbak kunti sama kang genderuwo sering nyalon di situ.

"Ngg... Toshiro..." Ichigo mukanya udah merah banget (hampir nyaingin warna rambutnya Renji) pas ngomong begitu. Toshiro mukanya masih jutek banget.

"Apaan?" tanya Toshiro. Kayaknya dia udah mulai bosen.

"Toshiro..."

"Apa?"

"Toshiro..."

"Toshiro.. Toshiro... Toshiro... LO KIRA PANGGIL NAMAKU TIGA KALI!! Cepetan kek! Langsung tudepoin aja deh!"

"Ngg iya... Jadi intinya... Toshiro.... GUE SUKA SAMA LO! MAU NGGAK JADI PACAR GUE?" seru Ichigo.

"....."

"Toshiro?"

"......"

"Wooi... lo nggak kesambet kan?"

"Yang kesambet itu elo, Kurosaki!" akhirnya si Toshiro ngomong. "Sori, gue nggak bisa jadi pacar lo."

**GLUDUG-GLUDUG... CTAAAAR!!!** (sfx: petir menyambar-nyambar)

"KENAPA?? KENAPA TOSHIRO?? KENAPA KAU TAK BISA MENERIMA CINTAKU YANG TULUS DAN SUCI BAGAI SEORANG BAYI YANG BARU LAHIR??!!" Ichigo teriak-teriak gara-gara syok berat cintanya ditolak sama Toshiro.

"Karena..."

"KARENA APA??"

"Pertama, gue masih straight... Dan yang kedua..."

"APA?? MASIH ADA LAGI?? EMANG GUE KURANG APA?? GUE KURANG CAKEP? KURANG PINTER? OKE, KALAU DUA ITU GUE EMANG KALAH DARI ELO. TAPI CINTA GUE NGGAK KURANG KE ELO!!" teriak Ichigo lebay bin malu-maluin.

"Yang kedua... elo...."

**Dag dig dug... Dag di dug... (DAIA) ***iklan taun berapa tuh?*

"Elo...."

"........"

"Ketek lo bau banget."

**JDEEEEER!!! **(sfx: Ichigo kesamber geledek)

"A... apa???" Ichigo saking syoknya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sumpah, bau banget. Coba aja lo cium. Udah dari tadi gue mual... Udah ya..." kata Toshiro sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih syok berat sampe diketawain sama mbak kunti yang kebetulan udah nongol di sana.

Setelah ditinggal pergi Toshiro, Ichigo nekat buat nyium keteknya. Maklum, masih belum percaya sama kata-katanya Toshiro. Dan dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, jiwa, dan raga –halah- ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke ketek kanannya dan....

**Bruk**

ICHIGO JATUH PINGSAN GARA GARA BAU KETEKNYA SENDIRI SODARA-SODARA!!

###

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Ichigo terus memikirkan penolakan tadi.

"Hiks... perasaan tiap hari gue udah mandi kembang 7 rupa plus pake minyak nyong-nyong punya bokap deh... Kok masih bau sih?"

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang banci kaleng bernama Yumichika lewat di depan Ichigo.

"Eei... Kamyu kenapa? Abis diputusin pacar ya?? Kalo mau sama akika aja..." kata Yumichika genit kegatelan.

'Idiih... amit-amit. Mendingan gue makan semur jengkol dan pete segentong deh dari pada gue mesti sama elo...' batin Ichigo.

"Aiih.. Semur jengkol bikinan eike enak lho..." kata Yumichika seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo.

'Buset dah... dapet kekuatan dari mana tuh dia bisa baca pikiran orang?' batin Ichigo lagi.

"Dari mbah Urahara dong... Masa kamyu nggak tau siiih??" kata Yumichika dengan suara yang nggak banget.

Ichigo masang tampang blo'on yang nggak elit banget buat dilihat. 'Siapa tuh?'

"Dia tuh dukun terkenal. Tempat prakteknya di samping Klinik Kurosaki.."

"WHAT THE????"

"Udah ya, eike mau ke perapatan dulu. Bai-bai.." kata Yumichika sambil berkiss bye.

"Ha?? Kok gue nggak pernah tau kalo di samping rumah gue ada tempat mangkalnya dukun ya?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. "Pokoknya, gue harus ketemu sama si mbah Urahara!"

###

Esok harinya...

"Mana sih yang manggil gue ke sini?" kata Toshiro. Ia lagi di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat kemarin dia nolak si Ichigo. Pas sebelum istirahat, ada yang manggil dia ke sana lewat surat.

Sementara itu, di balik pohon beringin gede yang ada di sana, Ichigo sedang bersembunyi melihat-lihat keadaan. "Fufufu... Bersiap-siaplah, Toshiro..! Kau akan segera jadi milikku... HUAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kemarin, dia dateng ke tempatnya mbah Urahara dan dikasih (lebih tepatnya membeli) sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi serbuk pelet. Orang yang menghirup serbuk itu akan pingsan dan akan langsung mencintai orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia terbangun dan akan lengkeeet terus.

Nah, demi melancarkan rencananya itu, dia manggil Toshiro ke sini dan mulai!

Ichigo berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Toshiro. Ia membuka bungkusannya dan menuang isinya hingga tandas ke telapak tangannya lalu meniupnya ke arah Toshiro. Toshiro yang menghirup serbuk pelet itu langsung jatuh pingsan dan Ichigo segera mendekatinya, menunggu Toshiro membuka matanya dan melihat Ichigo hingga jatuh cinta.

Rencananya sih gitu. Tapi sebelum Toshiro sempat sadar dari pingsannya, Ichigo malah kebelet! Udah nggak tahan!

"Gila... Gue nggak tahan... Mana gue nggak tau berapa lama dia pingsan..." kata Ichigo panik. Dia menatap Toshiro yang terbaring di depannya dan akhirnya memutuskan, "Toshiro... Sori, gue buang hajat dulu. Elo di sini jangan sadar dulu ya... Tunggu gue..."

Setelah mengatakannya, Ichigo langsung ngacir ke semak-semak, nggak sadar kalo Kusaka (cowok sekelasnya yang juga pernah ditolak Toshiro) dateng tepat saat Ichigo pergi dan langsung menghampiri Toshiro yang masih tidak sadar.

"Aah... Lega..." kata Ichigo. Saat ia akan keluar dari semak-semak, ia melihat Kusaka sedang berada di samping Toshiro!

"Grr... Kenapa malah ada dia??"

Tiba-tiba... TOSHIRO BANGUN!! Begitu membuka mata, ia melihat wajah tampan Kusaka tepat berada di atas wajahnya!

"Kusa...ka?" kata Toshiro pelan. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu, "KUSAKA!! AKU CINTA KAMU!!!" seru Toshiro sambil melompat dan memeluk Kusaka.

"TIDAAAAK~!" jerit Ichigo histeris.

"Kusaka...! Aku cinta padamu! Kau mau jadi pacarku?" seru Toshiro yang masih memeluk Kusaka.

Kusaka yang tadinya bengong langsung sadar kalau dia baru aja dapet durian runtuh. "Tentu saja hime!"

"TIDAAAAK~! KENAPA JADI BEGINI????" seru Ichigo sambil jedot-jedotin kepalanya ke pohon beringin. "Gara-gara gue pergi sebentar tapi malah kayak gini...!!"

"Ya udah, kalo gitu sama eike aja..." si mbak Kunti tiba-tiba aja nongol di samping Ichigo membuat Ichigo makin histeris meratapi nasip.

"TIDAAAAAK~!!!!"

Selesai

Yeei!! Fanfic kedua Esther selesai!!

Makasih banget buat Quinsi-senpai yang udah bantuin Esther bikin fanfic aneh ini... Arigatou onee-san! Btw, penname nya bener kan angkanya? Soalnya susah banget. Itu angka apaan sih?

Pada tau nggak, kenapa Esther bisa bikin fanfic bareng Quinsi-senpai? Hehe... Ternyata Quinsi-senpai itu sodaranya tetangganya sodaraku!! Jadi, pas aku nginep di rumah sodaraku, sodaraku ngajak Esther ke rumah temennya. Ya udah aku ikut. Nah, di sanalah kami bertemu! Quinsi-senpai lagi asik banget ngetik di laptopnya. Trus aku nanya

Esther: Mbak lagi ngapain?

Quinsi-senpai: Lagi bikin fic...

Esther: Ooh... mbak penname nya apa?

Quinsi-senpai: *diem bentar* 1629227-9127027 (apal banget ya!) kalo dulu Viscaria Quinsi Cerydra. Emang kenapa?

Esther: *gantian diem* OOH!! Yang bikin Snow, legend and a village ya??

Quinsi-senpai: *ngangguk*

Esther: Ini Esther Okada!!

Quinsi-senpai: Oh! Esther?!

Ya udah deh, langsung akrab...

Review!!


End file.
